1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to woven fabrics, particularly woven fabrics including polyester bicomponent filaments of poly(ethylene terephthalate) and poly(trimethylene terephthalate) oriented in the warp direction, and optionally the weft direction of the woven fabric
2. Summary of Related Art
Generally, polyester bicomponent fibers including poly(ethylene terephthalate) and poly(trimethylene terephthalate) are known. Such fibers are disclosed for example in United States Published Patent Application No. US2001/0055683, now U.S. Pat. No. 6,803,000 B2, Such fibers have been used in woven fabrics, as disclosed in United States Published Patent Application No. 2003/0092339 and in Japanese Published Patent Application Nos. JP2002-004145, JP2001-303394, JP11-172545, JP2001-316923, JP2002-180354, and JP2002-1555449. However, such fabrics can have high proportions of polyester bicomponent fibers, and fabrics that use such fibers more efficiently are sought.